supernatural_characters_and_their_abilitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Claire Bennet
Claire Bennet is an evolved human. Family Members *Sandra Bennet (adoptive mother) *Noah Bennet (adoptive father) *Meredith Gordon (biological mother) *Nathan Petrelli (biological father) *Angela Petrelli (biological paternal grandmother) *Arthur Petrelli (biological paternal grandfather) *Flint Gordon, Sr. (biological maternal grandfather) *Lyle Bennet (adoptive brother) *Simon Petrelli (biological half-brother) *Monty Petrelli (biological half-brother) *Peter Petrelli (biological paternal uncle) *Flint Gordon, Jr. (biological maternal uncle) Powers and Abilities Claire exhibits the power of rapid cell regeneration, a trait that allows her to recover from almost any injury in a matter of seconds. She also feels relatively little pain from even serious injuries, including burns and compound fractures, although she did grimace when her hand was damaged while retrieving a class ring from a running garbage disposal. She has not yet reached a limitation in her powers. Along with the injuries stated above, she suffered an injury where her neck was broken and turned around 180 degrees. This would be fatal for most humans. Apparently, Claire cannot heal an injury if a foreign object is obstructing the wound. This is true of other characters with healing factors, who can still heal incorrectly, incompletely or not at all if certain conditions are not met, just like normal humans. At one point, the bones of Claire's ribs were sticking out. After a comment from Zach brought this to her attention, Claire had to move them around a bit before they would heal properly. In one incident, she was clinically dead for hours, only to revive when the tree branch that killed her was removed. Her healing powers restored her to health despite the destructive biological processes that happen immediately upon severe trauma or death (brain death, lividity of blood in the tissues and coagulation of the same, etc.). Still, as stated before, there were still limiations. Her upper torso had still been spread open from the classic Y-incision made in the chest of autopsy subjects and she had to close the flaps of skin back into place manually before they healed. Claire once cut off her small toe with a pair of scissors only to see it grow back. This suggests that Claire is able to regrow a body part even if it is completely removed. She later loses an entire foot and quickly regrows it. Claire once told West that she does feel pain, she just recovers from it very quickly. However, Claire eventually loses the ability to feel pain after Sylar take sher ability, though she appears to feel her hands burn when touching the side of the heated container. It is heavily suggested that Claire's blood will heal any wound in any person if it is introduced into their system. It's unlikely that Claire could survive complete brain removal or decapitation. When Claire consumes a mass amount of alcohol to win a game, her competitor comments on how she doesn't even look drunk. She later admits to Nathan that her liver heals itself, resulting in everlasting sobriety. Source *Heroes Wiki: Claire Bennet Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Evolved Humans